


clear skies ahead

by bigeunbi



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigeunbi/pseuds/bigeunbi
Summary: your laugh, your small umbrella, your kindness, saved me from the rain.





	clear skies ahead

**Author's Note:**

> quick impromptu drabble! i wrote this on my phone so i’m sorry for any mistakes! this is the product of screaming constantly over chuulip sharing an umbrella and just chuulip in general pls love them 
> 
> @thinkingabtchuu  
> curiouscat.me/rorangie

the littlest inconveniences really get to jungeun. she’s the easy-to-annoy type of girl, the kind of person that pouts and whines when things don’t go exactly her way or she has to take the long way out of something. jungeun likes when things get are convenient and thoughtless—it just makes an already hectic life easier.

it’s raining. no, scratch that—it’s _pouring_ , and jungeun hadn’t prepared for this in the least. she’s stuck under the canopy covering the school’s front door, staring blankly into the distance. the front gates look so far away when her vision is obscured by the heavy rain. jungeun groans loudly. if anyone could see her now, they would think that jungeun’s misery brought upon the rain itself.

“this is just _great_.” her shoulders sag as jungeun slowly accepts her fate. first thing this morning, she realized too late she ran out of milk for her cereal (which she’d already poured into a bowl, mind you, it’d be sacrilegious to pour it back inside the box), and then realized that there had been a test in science today she had barely prepared for and forgot about. it had been a pretty bad day so far, but clear skies during lunch time and a quiet moment in the courtyard by herself in her favorite spot under the cherry blossom tree had made it seem like things would be okay.

life could be so cruel. jungeun curses under her breath. she steps closer to the edge of the canopy keeping her refuge, sticking her hand out to feel the rain. the pelts of raindrops almost hurt. jungeun quickly retracts her hand and shakes off the water. the wind picks up, and she shivers.

all signs point to the rain not ending any time soon. fine.

“with the look on your face,” comes a chipper voice from beside her, “anyone would guess that you brought the storm to seoul!”

she turns her head. jiwoo stands there with a natural smile across her face, long brown hair tied into braided pigtails that rest on her shoulders. jungeun has never seen jiwoo without a smile on her face for as long she’s known her for (which isn’t very long at all, in hindsight; they’d been in the same classes all throughout high school but they’d hit it off well enough that it seems like they’ve been friends for a life time).

“can’t you see? this is my metaphorical rain cloud hanging over my head actualized in real life,” jungeun sighs, long and exasperated.

jiwoo laughs beside her. “bad day today, huh? i figured when i saw you freak out about our test in science today,” she takes a step closer to jungeun and shifts her weight to one side, leaning towards her. “and now it’s pouring! you don’t have an umbrella or anything?”

an eye roll. “if i did, i wouldn’t be stranded here.”

“you’re in luck!” jiwoo confidently beats a fist against her chest. jungeun looks at her with a raised brow. there’s a grand flourish of something in jiwoo’s hand, covering jungeun in a dark shadow. it takes her a moment to realize that there is an umbrella over their heads.

“what are you doing?” jungeun asks, despite the relief painted on her face.

“what does it look like? duh, we’re gonna make a run for it!”

“this umbrella barely fits the two of us under it.”

“don’t worry about that,” jiwoo insists. there’s a twinkle in her eyes that jungeun only sees when jiwoo is more determined than ever to make something happen—and when she’s set on doing whatever it is, there’s no way to stop her. “do you want to go home or not? i’m doing us a favor!”

“us? jiwoo, you could just go ahead and leave me here, i’ll be okay.”

“do you know how bad i’d feel if i just left you?” now the smile on jiwoo’s face is a pout, bottom lip protruding slightly, “i’m saving myself the heartache and saving _you_ from a cold in your future!”

not that jungeun would have declined this kind offer to begin with, but jiwoo has a point. if jiwoo had known she could have helped a friend in need, she would have come crying to her tomorrow morning in homeroom, bawling over the fact that she could’ve done something but didn’t. not to mention, jungeun really didn’t feel like dealing with being sick either.

“that doesn’t change the fact that this isn’t going to fit both of us,” she counters with. not to be the naysayer all the time, but she’s similarly worried about jiwoo getting sick if she didn’t get enough coverage from the umbrella (and jungeun absolutely knows that jiwoo is selfless enough to get her shoulder wet if it meant jungeun could stay dry).

jiwoo hums loudly. she does that whenever she has to think hard. it’s a moment before she hears jiwoo gasp (“ _ah_!”, like a light bulb had just gone off in her head) and then jungeun feels her arm squished against her friend’s side.

“we’ll just go like this!” she exclaims, as if it’s the most obvious answer. “then we’ll be okay, see?”

she looks up when jiwoo gestures to, them back down to her. indeed, they fit just enough to not get any rain on their shoulders. jungeun is also hyper aware of how close they are. but jiwoo’s warmth is welcomed nonetheless, and so is her company.

“if we’re running, you gotta keep up then,” jungeun chuckles as she tugs jiwoo along towards the edge of the canopy. “you suck at running, i’ve seen you in gym class.”

“oh my gosh,” jiwoo sounds outright offended, “i do not!”

“yeah? then prove me wrong!”

jiwoo yelps as jungeun pulls her forward, tugging both of them along past the canopy’s edge, stepping foot into the downpour. the rain hasn’t let up all for the twenty-or-something minutes they had spent under the canopy’s refuge, and while she feels her shoes soak up the rain with every step she takes, jungeun can’t help the laughter leaving her lips. jiwoo sputters between talking her to slow down and “ _hold_ _on_ , _let_ _me_ _catch_ _up_!” but even she’s laughing at how heavy her shoes are and her soaked socks.

they’ve run halfway home to jungeun‘s apartment complex, taking temporary shelter at a bus stop to catch their breaths. despite the umbrella they’d share, they’re still soaked from head to toe.

jiwoo’s wringing out some of the water out of her pigtails. “so,” she starts, smile strewn across her face, “still a bad day?”

“mm...” jungeun hums as she looks down at her sneakers. they’re completely drenched. the way her socks stick to her feet isn’t that great either. “it still sucks.”

“your smile says otherwise! no one smiles and says their day sucks like you do.”

“well...” jungeun prepares herself for the rain again. she steps to jiwoo‘s side, holding the umbrella over their heads. she doesn’t forget to loop their arms together and stay pressed against her side. she turns to look out at the rain beyond the bus stop’s walls, finally beginning to lighten up.

junguen doesn’t look at her. “there’s no one out there that can make me smile like this. consider yourself special.”

“awww, jungie! that’s so sweet of you!” jiwoo squeals and firmly attaches herself to her friend’s side. they head out into the light drizzle with heavy footsteps in their soaked shoes, but jungeun couldn’t feel any lighter than she does now.

“i guess you’re gonna be stuck at my place once we get there. there’s no way i’m sending you home like a wet dog.”

“ohhh!! can we watch that movie you told me about the other day? you have popcorn still, right?”

“sure. let’s consider this payback for lending me some shelter,” jungeun turns her head to look at jiwoo, smiling at her. “how’s that sound?”

“ _perfect_!” jiwoo beams, giggling. she feels the hold on her arm tighten. it’s not unpleasant. to be honest, jungeun doesn’t mind how today turned out in the end. the rain had made everything worse on top of all the other things gone wrong, but one kim jiwoo and one small umbrella had been enough to turn things around.

any other day, she’d groan about her shoes bing ruined and how gross it felt to have soaked socks clinging to her feet, but jungeun feels okay. for today, she can deal with the little inconveniences. jungeun hasn’t stopped smiling since they left the school.

soon enough the clouds moved aside to let the sun come shining through. and to think, jungeun had no idea how clear the sky could be after all that torrential downpour.

jungeun moves her arm down, her hand finding jiwoo’s. she gives it a tight squeeze, feels jiwoo squeeze back after a moment. they go on to talk about the science test she must have bombed and the fact that she has no milk at home for her cereal.

jiwoo’s laughter rings loud and clear in jungeun‘s ear. she thinks, only jiwoo is capable of making any bad rainy day into a good one—the clear skies above their heads prove that.


End file.
